Our New Life Will It Stay?
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: Set Before Lisanna Died. Lucy Had Only 3 friends, Cana, Lisanna, and Gray. She wanted to be friends with everyone but they didn't like her cause she was too weak. After Lisanna died Lucy changed with everyone else. Five Years Later they leave the guild to start a new life… Their Own Guild Steal Blade…. Fairy Tail Learns Lisanna didn't die. Wait What?
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the guild and looked around to see everyone crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Lisanna died!" cried Mirajane

My eyes flashed in anger, my only friend died she promise she would be with me forever I thought bitterly. I walked toward the bar and sat down.

"Beer! Now!" I screamed

The bartender nodded and gave me a bar. I grabbed the handle as my tears flowed down my cheeks. My bangs covered my eyes. I gulped down the beer

"Lucy!" screamed Natsu

"What" I growled

"Why aren't you crying after all Lisanna was your best friend, I still can't believe someone could hang out with someone weak as you!" shouted Natsu

I face him letting everyone see my tears. Their eyes widen

"SHUT UP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE EVERYONE LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!" I screamed

I jumped off the bar stool and made my way toward Natsu. I grabbed his neck

"Stay away from me don't talk to me or else" I threaten

I walked out of the guild. I looked up at the crying sky

"Why? God tell me why are you taking everyone I care!" I yelled

I fell to my knees.

"The world is a monster!" I whisper

**8 years later**

I walked into the guild with my black hair up into a high pony tail. I decided to wear my black ripped up shirt and skirt. And high tops red with fingerless black and red gloves that go to my elbows.

"She still hasn't change back this is sad it's like Mirajane and Lucy change places." Whisper a guild member

"Welcome back! How was the S-class mission?" beamed Mirajane

I looked at her, and sat down

"Beer" I said

She frown but went to get my beer.

"Hey Girl how are you?" Cana said drunkenly

I smirked

"I'm good what about you?" I asked

"Just peachy! I gotta go I'll talk to you later" Cana said

I frown but nodded. She's the only one who understands me but… Lisanna I thought sadly. Mirajane gave me my beer and started to wash a glass.

"Why don't you talk to us when you were ten you always tried to be friends with everyone" she questioned

I took a sip of my beer. My face harden

"Leave me alone okay I don't like anyone here but Cana and Gray okay so stop trying!" I growled

Her eyes flashed with fear I mentally laugh at her state. You have grown weak Mirajane but I grew stronger I thought bitterly.

"Alright but you're going to regret not making friends" she said bitterly

I slammed my cup on the bar counter. Everyone looked at us. I stood up

"I will regret making friends you say but I never had friends I tried but you fuckers wouldn't even look at me! You really think I would make friends with you dumbasses I became stronger while you people waste your life! I did so I can protect the people I love, you must be my comrade but it doesn't mean I wouldn't kill all of you. You people wanted the strongest that's what you guys wanted but not Cana, Lisanna, and Gray! They wanted to be friends with me no one else and I'm grateful but don't you dare tell me I'll regret my decision of not wanting to get hurt!" I screamed

Everyone's eyes widen. Gray walked into the guild and walked toward me. I looked at him with raged, he looked shocked but he had a frown on his face.

"What happen Luce?" he questioned

"Mirajane told me I'll regret for not making friends with them…" I growled

He laughed

"You're really stupid Mirajane you really think that she will be friends with you people who didn't want to be friends with her?" Laughed Gray

Mirajane burst out crying.

"It's not a men to make a girl cry!" shouted Elfman

"Well it's not a men to make a girl cried but you made me cried a lot of times" I mocked

His eyes widen and he bowed his head.

"You people really think being friends with me will make a difference you think she will come back if you became friends with me? I just think your using me as an replacement!" I hissed

"Lucy don't bring her into this conversation!" growled Natsu

"I can do whatever I want just because you people don't want to hear her name won't make me stop from saying it! You can't just forget her you can't!" I shouted

"It's bring pain to everyone!" shouted Erza

"Shut up redhead! You think I care? Well if you said yes your wrong because it's NO" I screamed

"Lucy I think we should just leave the guild…" Cana said

I nodded along with Gray. We took our marks off. And walked out of the guild. We looked up at the sky and smirked. Fairy Tail we got a surprised for you I thought. I laughed madly with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm done making fanfictions sorry people who likes my stories. But I'm sick and tire of people complain about how they read it like 100 times but some other story. Everyone's story is different its just the same plot. It's good reading everyone's story that has the same plot but has twist and turns that the other ones don't have. I had fun making them and having you guys love them… but I can't handle how people are complain. I'm sorry…guess you have to figure out how my stories end with your mind. Goodbye and have a nice day.**_


End file.
